Untitled
by AnimeWhore666DOOM
Summary: brain fart! I cannot think of a title for this. so it shall remain untitled. but basically its a oneshot between Dark and Krad. they meet late at night in an old building. what could possibly happen? rated M to be safe, but nothing graphic. but still.


**Bwahahahaha...hahahahaaaaa. I'm back. Ok, I am literally writing this story out of shear boredom. So if it turns out bad, give bad reviews. Honesty is the only way we grow:) so lets see...I will make this just a short fic for two reasons: 1) school has started and I'm gonna need to buckle down. And 2) the boredom. Also cuz I am so tired of not finding the right story for krad and dark...so...ENJOY!!! **

**P.s. I know that for me, italics usually means flashback, but the whole story is a flashback practically, and people don't like to read italics for too long for some reason...so this one time the rule is reversed.**..

**The things I do for you people...**

_Krad sat on the ledge of the tallest building in town. The night air was soothing and was relaxing him. Something he needed after what had just happened..._

Krad had heard that there was an artifact that could give him immortality, so, of course, he wanted to get it before his enemy dark got to it first.

He entered the old building without a sound and thought that he was the only one in the building. He walked through the house until he found the room that the artifact was in and opened the old doors. Suddenly he stopped.

His blood ran faster, his heart sped up and his anger flared. There, standing at the side of the artifact, was Dark. How did he get there so fast? He must live closer...or he knew about it before he did...

Whatever the reason, he was there. And krad was not in the mood to fight. Krad let out a sigh of frustration and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Look,. Im really not in the mood for this tonight...so can we just skip to the part where I kill you and take the pendant?"

Dark's lips curved into one of those little smirk he always played off so cool. Krad couldn't care less about what he was grinning about, but he knew that if he never asked they could be there all night. "What's so funny Mousy?"

Dark closed his eyes and grinned.. Krad's eyebrows frowned on his forehead. That damn demon knew something that he didn't and it pissed him off. "What the hell are you grinning at?"

Dark took a few more moments of grinning before he looked up at krad, still wearing his smirk. Krad was taken back for a second. He had never seen Dark's eyes like that. He definitely knew the look but what was it? And why was is so foreign to see it on dark's face? It took Krad a few short moments before he realized what look it was. His eyes widened dramatically and he felt his mouth slightly drop. The look on Dark's face wasn't one of hate or sadness or even sarcasm, like it usually was. It was...

Lust.

Krad couldn't believe it. Of all the people to shoot him that look, it had to be his enemy! .and why was he even giving him that look?! Was he actually looking at him with that look? Or was he thinking of someone else?

...who cares?! The fact was that he was being given the lust stare by Dark...what to do? "What are you staring at, vermin?" Dark made no attempt to answer him, which only made Krad nervous. 'Why am I getting nervous about this?! Freakin pervert...'

Krad decided to speak, "Don't shoot me that stare, Mousy." Dark's grin widened , "What are you talking about?" "Don't give me that. You know damn well what stare it is." At this point Dark started to laugh. "Why are you so on edge, Krad?" Dark started to walk closer to krad.

Krad didn't know what to do at first. Should he fly away? He wanted to, but he let his curiosity get the better of him and he decided to stay. What could Dark do with a stare like that? What was he _willing_ to do?

Dark got closer and closer. Krad, still being himself, didn't back away. He stood still and watched Dark walk over to him. To come to Krad, Dark had to pass by a wall of windows, all of which had the moonlight filtering through. With each step, dark was lit for a brief second by the moonlight.

Krad noticed this. He also noticed how the lunar light sculpted out his body's curves and muscles. He had never noticed it before but...dark had a nice body. Krad looked back up at dark who was now only about four steps away from him.

Dark came all the way up to krad. Dark was still slightly shorter than krad but it wasn't really noticeable. Krad could fell Dark's breath on his neck and face. It smelled a hell of a lot nicer than he had thought. He had always pictured Dark with disgusting rotting breath or something like that. (Shows how much he likes him...) Instead he had cool, minted breath that rolled off his tongue and floated in the air, causing a kind of calm, sexy aura around him.

...'did I just refer to Dark as sexy? I'm going crazy'..Krad muttered in the back of his head but was interrupted by Dark who had pushed him. Krad looked at Dark who was just smiling. 'Did he just shove me?' Krad couldn't think of anything else to do so he took a step forward and shoved him back. Dark stumbled back a step, then looked at Krad.

Suddenly Dark jumped at Krad, grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him into the wall. Krad grabbed Dark's arm and a fistful of Dark's hair causing a wince out of Dark. He smirked at krad, who was obviously not amused.

"What's on your mind, Mousy?" Dark smiled, "I'm just playing with my prey before I eat it..."

Krad's wings spread open and he pushed off of the wall, knocking Dark down. Krad hovered in the air. Dark sat up and looked up at Krad who had a pist look on his face. Suddenly black

wings emerged. He shot up at Krad, thrusting his fist into Krad's stomach. Every ounce of air that krad had in his lungs was practically pushed out and Krad gasped for the air he had lost. Then Dark swung his leg around and hit Krad in the chest. Krad flew across the room and slammed into the wall, then slid down to the ground with a loud thump.

He looked up and saw Dark flying above him wearing that grin. Krad gritted his teeth. What was Darks deal? Krad pushed of the ground and went straight for Dark. He threw a punch but Dark blocked. He threw the other fist but was blocked again. Krad turned, bringing his leg around with him. Dark blocked it but it still had done damage. Krad saw this and decided that he would wear Dark out if he couldn't break his defense.

Krad grabbed Darks arms and flew upward slamming Dark into the ceiling. Then he pulled him back and slammed him into to wall behind him. Dark was faltering. Krad smiled and pulled Dark the opposite way slamming him into the other wall. This time Dark let out a yell. Krad's smiled at the sound. Nothing was better than seeing Dark in pain. It could always make Krad's mood change into a good one.

Krad decided to continue his little game, however Dark was not about to play along. Dark realized if he was going to be alright he would need to catch Krad off guard.

Krad was going to slam Dark into another wall but Dark grabbed a hold of Krad's wrist and jerked him toward him. There was a split second where time seemed to stop and their eyes met, then Darks lips came crashing onto krads. The initial shock of the whole action threw Krads defense and senses for a loop and he lost control of his wings. He fell to the ground, Dark falling on top of him.

Dark did not let Krad go for fear of him killing him or getting away. Besides, wasn't this the original plan of getting Krad here? Dark still had hold of Krads wrist and was not letting go. Krads thoughts were spinning in his head. 'What the hell?! Is he kissing me?! Why is he kissing me?!what do I do?! I shove him off and beat him to a pulp! But, why is he kissing me?! He has the pick of the lot when it comes to women...why did he pick me?! What should I do?! Kiss him back...NO!!'

without realizing it, the grip on krad's wrist had loosened a bit. Dark decided to part the kiss and lifted his head up slowly at first. 'What? He's stopping...why? Wait...what am I thinking?! That's good!...isn't it? Krad noticed how cold his lips felt when dark moved. Dark lifted his head about one foot away from krads. Krad had on a look of confusion. Dark let a smile come to his lips, "what are you thinking about?" Krad was taken back by the question, but managed to answer. "You're a pervert." Dark chuckled. "Why did you do that? What do you want?" Darks smile vanished and turned into the look of an innocent child pouting. "Awwwww, did wittle Kwad not like the wittle kiss?" Krad eyes widened. How could he be so calm about this?!

Dark laughed at krads expression. Krad, realizing things could not get any more confusing, decided to ask what had been bothering him. "I'm sure there are about 500 different girls you could chose from...unless you're a queer or something..." Dark laughed a little harder. "I'm not a fag, Krad. But for some reason, I find you absolutely, drop dead sexy." Krad couldn't help the

slight blush that came to his face. Thankfully it was still night and Dark couldn't see. "So, what do you want from me?" Dark lowered his face closer to Krads, "hopefully, your cooperation."

Krad wanted to look away, really he did...but for some reason, he couldn't. Even though Dark was his mortal enemy and he wouldn't rest until he was dead and all of that stuff, but some little voice inside him told him not to move. To see what would happen if he let Dark kiss him. And he did. Dark lowered his face closer and closer to Krads until their lips were just barely touching then he stopped.

Krad blinked. "...having second thoughts, Mousy?" Dark made no response. "Are you?" Krad stared then gave a kind of cruel smile, "I never had first thoughts, just curiosity." Dark seemed to be surprised by this but then closed his eyes and looked down. He let go of Krad's wrists and stood up and began walking towards the door.

Krad sat up and looked at Dark's back. "So thats it? No kiss, no taunts? You were just toying with me to see how I'd react?!" Dark made no effort to stop or turn to face Krad. He just took his right hand out of his pocket and waved it in the air.

Dark heard a noise from behind him and he turned around to see if Krad had left. Instead he got a fist on his left jawbone. He was thrown back and slid along the ground before he realized what had happened. He sat up and looked at Krad who was standing about ten feet in front of him. Dark forgot about the sharp pain on the side of his face and jumped up, running at Krad.

His fist came in contact with Krad's shoulder, which should have hit his face but he moved. Suddenly it became a simple fist fight, no powers, no magic, no wings, just a simple fist fight which was strange for both of them but neither noticed. Dark took a fistful of Krad's hair into his hand and Krad instinctively pushed him away. Dark stumbled back and slammed into a wall.

The initial shock had made his head jerk up then down. He lifted his head and met gazes with Krad. In a heartbeat, Krad was against Dark, pinning him to the wall behind him. Dark was about to open his mouth to speak when it was invaded by Krad. Dark's eyes widened when he felt Krad's tongue slid into his mouth. It took Dark a moment to catch up, and when the situation finally hit him he grabbed for Krad's shoulders and pulled on the material of his coat in an attempt to bring their bodies closer.

But soon the need for air beckoned, and Krad had to pull away. But apparently oxygen was not that important to Dark as he yanked Krad back to him in a second. Dark was desperate for attention from Krad and ran his tongue across krad's lips. Krads mouth opened without any hesitation and he felt the soft warm feeling roam in his mouth.

Krad took his hands from Dark's arms and wrapped them tightly around his waist, practically crushing Dark in his arms. Because of the tight grip, Dark gasped needing air. Krad found it absolutely sexy however and when Darks lips weren't on his he went to the soft flesh of Dark's neck.

Dark let his eyelids slide shut. 'I wonder if this is how all the women he's been with feel?' Krad found the vein under Darks skin and bit, leaving a slight red mark on that part on his neck.

The idea that blood was rushing through this warm body he was holding thrilled Krad. Made him feel good to know dark was alive and he wasn't the only one feeling the rush. He lifted his head up and caught hold of Darks eyes with his own. A moment passed before Krad inched his face closer to Darks and came in contact with his lips. This kiss was somehow different to Dark. It just seemed...kinder. Like Krad meant it.

Dark let a little giggle pass through his lips at the idea and Krad backed away for a second, looking at Dark. "What?" Dark shook his head. "Nothing." Their voices were barely above whispers and their faces mere centimeters away. Dark took his hands from Krads shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. Krad blinked a few times then closed his eyes and began laughing.

Dark gave him a quizzical look like he'd gone crazy. Krad somewhat stopped and looked over his shoulder away from dark. "What are we doing?" he looked over at Dark who still had the look on his face. "Why are we doing this? Its wrong on so many levels." Dark's confusion transferred back to that lusty stare. He brought his mouth to Krads ear and whispered, "Because it feels good." he licked the outer part and Krad had to suppress a shiver.

Dark brought his face back to krad, took both sides of his head in his hands and brought their foreheads together. "Do you want to stop?" The idea had never occurred to Krad to _stop_. It just seemed... natural. As weird as that sounds. "No." Dark smiled and brought his lips back to Krads. The kiss deepened as both tongues collided and swirled around each other. Krads hands had found their way from Darks waist to the hem of his shirt-thingy he wears and he began to slide his hands over the warm skin.

He thought it strangely funny how darks skin and girls skin felt no different at all. Women always had to smell nice though and Krad never really favored the smell of vanilla or raspberry or some girly crap like that. Dark smelt like...cedar. And smoke. Not like cigarette smoke though, It was a very natural smell...like he had been around someone burning cedar and the smoke just happened to come in contact with his clothes. The smell was invigorating and it only made Dark that much more desirable.

Krad had subconsciously unzipped Darks shirt and was pressed close to Darks chest. ' thank god Dark has no chest hair' krad thought to himself. He found chest hair repulsive and would never deal with that. Dark had perfectly colored skin. No extra body fat, and thank god no hair. His chest clearly defined by his muscles. Now that krad had a good look, dark was really, well, beautiful.

The rest all happened kinda fast and krad had little memory of it. His shirt-thingy had come off next and somewhere in that they ended up on the floor. Krad remembered hovering over dark and how gorgeous he looked with his skin all flushed. He remembered how even though darks chest looked solid it was actually soft and warm. And how it was the source of his delicious scent, so that whenever he got close it filled his nose and drove him over the edge that much more.

Or how long Darks hair actually was. God that hair could be so annoying, and yet so sexy. It went everywhere and clung to everything, which was both good and bad. He remembered how Dark neither felt nor showed any embarrassment when Krad went to his pants to slide them off. He remembered that especially because he was a little reluctant on that part. Along with the pants came the boxers on both of them and Krad remembered vividly how Dark felt against him.

How his skin clung to his and how he was a lot softer than he looks. Most of all he remembered the heat. God, could Dark_ get_ any warmer?! You would never be able to tell when he had a fever. He was just so very, very warm... or maybe it was just Krads imagination. Or how he liked to be held. Krad found that extremely cute.

He remembered every noise, each little gasp, ever whimper that came out of Darks mouth and the action he had done to cause it. He remembered how when he had trailed kissed down darks jaw to his neck, down his chest and stomach and how loud Dark yelled when he took him into his mouth. Then the warmness pouring out of his mouth and the ragged breathing after. Then something that he wished had not happened.

Dark looking down at him.

With those big

dark

eyes.

They were so full. Full of life, energy, joy, sadness, just about every emotion you could fit into a conscience being's mind. But they held something more in them. krad saw it. It was like a longing for something that he couldn't have.

krad understood then.

why dark had led him there. Why he had given him the look. How he led him on and in the end how he had gotten Krad to surrender to him.

...sneaky bastard. He knew all along what he wanted and how to work krad to get it. But all this effort, you don't just do that for some quick screw. Dark must have thought about this for a while before he actually carried it out.

And then suddenly, there was sadness. Krad felt an overwhelming sadness grip him. Hit him like bricks.

Dark loved him.

That's why he didn't hesitate in any of this. He wanted it. Probably for some time now. Krad crawled up to darks mouth and pressed his lips against the soft lips underneath him. This was so different from their previous kisses and dark sensed it. When krad pulled back to look at dark, dark stared into his eyes searching for the problem. "Something wrong?" dark asked just above a whisper.

krad stared into those big luscious eyes losing himself to their depth. He lifted his hand to darks face and brushed back a few strands of hair. As far as dark knew Krad was just doing this for the free fuck. Krad was fine in letting Dark think that. He knew how dark felt and that changed everything. This wouldn't just be some spur the moment type thing. Krad would make sure that Dark would not forget...couldn't forget. As hard as he tried.

And Krad knew he wouldn't when Dark hit his climax. He arched his back and threw his head back, hair flying over his head. He was holding Krad like he would fall off the end of the world. Krad came in him shortly after that. He might have lasted a little longer if Dark hadn't come so loudly. But of course Dark had to do everything first, so Krad guessed it was only natural that Dark go first.

Dark was a lot more passionate than Krad had thought he would be. And the whole ordeal had left Krad very exhausted. He could not move, but decided to try. However when he shifted he felt Dark grab him. "Don't go..." Krad honestly didn't want to, so he laid his head back down on Darks chest. He heard and felt dark's breathing slowly return to normal along with his heartbeat.

Krad now had his strength back and was very capable of moving, but he didn't. In fact they stayed like that for at least another half hour. Just laying in each others company. But as wonderful as it would have been to stay there, Krad knew that they couldn't. So he lifted himself off of Dark and gathered his clothing. Dark sat up while Krad was changing and looked over at him. He felt so cold from where Krad had left him. And he realized now.

It was over. Krad was done. And he was not going to stay around to whisper sweet nothings into Darks ear. Dark smiled slightly, but it soon vanished at the sadness of the thought. Realizing there was nothing left for him to do there, Dark stood up and put on his clothes too. Once he was done he looked over at Krad who had just finished changing. They stared at each other with nothing to say. There was nothing to say. What could they say.

Would Dark throw himself into Krads embrace, confessing his deep love for the blonde? Not likely. Would Krad tell Dark how he figured out Darks feelings and how he had returned them? No chance. So there was nothing. No words. Just the two of them, standing. Staring. Dark could not take the silence and he did not want to seem like the little girl who had just had her heart broken. So he turned to Krad, tilted his head to the side, and gave a sincere smile. "'til the next priceless artifact."

Krad heart twisted. That hurt...a lot. But he hid it. He smirked and turned to an old french window waving his hand once through the air. " 'til the next time, Mousy." He opened the old windows and walked out onto the balcony. He opened his wings and with one powerful thrust was flying away.

Dark just smiled to himself. A kind of sad lonely smile that one feels after being left behind. He turned, walked to the door and opened it. He stood there in the doorway for a moment, debating whether to look back or not, then continued on out the doorway.

THE END

**wow that took me long...almost t 2 months. And because of pointless crap too!! Mothers, brothers, grounded-ness, school, (especially school) and bunches of other things! But alas, I am done. My original intention was to make this a lemon but in the end I proved to be too squirmish. blushes Forgive me, those who wanted a naughty story. But still, review. REVIEW!! AND I WILL HAND OUT COOKIES!!! Thank you for reading my super long story!!! I didn't want the hassle of creating chapters, so don't complain please!! Super big thank you's!!!**

**Every end is a new beginning **


End file.
